The invention pertains generally to computing devices and, more particularly, to computing devices that transition between operating states.
Many computing devices, such as portable laptop computers, handheld computers, and processor-based portable messaging devices, include a battery that allows the computing device to be temporarily operated at virtually any location, without regard to the availability of primary power from an external source. To extend the length of time that a user can operate the portable computing device away from the external source, many users carry extra batteries that can be installed when needed to continue operating the device.
When portable computing devices are used in office environments, many users operate these devices according to predictable schedules. For example, a particular computing device user may come to work at a certain time every day, eat lunch at a certain time, and leave at a certain time. During lunch, and after the user leaves the office for the day, the user generally shuts off the computing device so that battery power can be conserved. This prolongs the life of the battery so that the portable computing device is available for use over a period that may include several days or longer.
In the event that the user does not remember to shut off the portable computing device, the device may remain operational for a lengthy period of time before being inactivated. Thus, upon returning to the device, the user may find that the computing device's battery has been depleted. This, in turn, requires that the user either replace the battery or return to a location where the device can be powered by an external source. The need to be constantly attentive to device power consumption, as affected by the operating state of the device, reduces the utility of the device.